Communication devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, have developed to a point where these devices may be considered to be truly “personal devices” in that they contain information that is not necessarily intended for general viewing or utilization. For example, a cellular telephone may contain an address book with an owner or authorized user's personal business contacts, friends, family members, buddy lists, speed dialing settings, etc. The cellular telephone may also contain a calendar of the authorized user's activities. A web-enabled cellular telephone may contain bookmarks of web sites that the authorized user frequents. The authorized user may pay for services to be enabled on the telephone for a considerable fee. The cellular telephone may even be customized to display images, have customized ringer tones, etc. that are chosen by the authorized user. With all of this personal information and customizations being potentially accessible to anyone that operates a personal communication device, the authorized user of the device may be reluctant to let others use the personal communication device for even the most basic functions, such as making a local call, without the authorized user having some degree of control over what information or services are available.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.